The Defeat of Herobrine
by Ghost Writer 1000
Summary: Professor Richards is being stalked by Herobrine. But why? Why him of all people? What is the connection? What should he do? Can Herobrine even be killed? Should he fight or run? Read to find out. I hope you enjoy this as it is my first story. Please leave a review!


This is the journal of Professor Samuel Richards. Many times I have woken up and found redstone torches outside my front door and around my backyard. I have also found sand castles on the beach near my house. I have talked to my friends about the situation and they all say that I should vacate the house immediately. However, I have had suspicions that it might be a random prankster trying to scare me away. Therefore, I have decided to put up security cameras around the house and beach. I shall begin my experiment immediately.

Day 1

I have had no results on the current experiment. I have been trying to make the police believe that something is happening whether it is paranormal or just pranksters. However, all they say is that I should get some sleep. I am hoping that tonight I shall have better results.

Day 2

I think I might have the evidence I have been looking for. Last night I was sitting in my observatory watching my security cameras and petting my pig Gertrude. Suddenly I saw a shadowy figure walking in the front yard of my house. I tried to zoom in but the camera would not focus. It was as if the man knew I was watching him because, as soon as he looked at the camera, everything shut off. I knew he was coming for me so; I blocked myself in the corner and waited for morning. As I unblocked myself this morning, I found my observation room destroyed. There were blocks missing everywhere and pieces of equipment all over the place. I had walled the video tape in with me so that what ever was outside couldn't get to it. I have decided to call professional ghost hunters tomorrow.

Day 3

Today the ghost hunters arrived at my house at 3:20 pm. I told them that mysterisous things have been happening and showed them the tape. They said that we are dealing with Herobrine himself not a prankster. I showed them my observation room where I conducted my experiment. They observed the holes and redstone torches flagging the area. Judging by this, they felt that Herobrine was severally angered. They added that he would probably strike again tonight. They said that I must come with them to make sure that I was safe.

I am not sure if this will work.

Night 3

I am inside the ghost hunters' facility. They have a lot of equipment due to the extensive measures required to find out when Herobrine would strike next. I have decided that it would be best to spend the night with the ghost hunters since I would not stand a chance against Herobrine alone. I still have high doubts about stopping Herobrine.

Day 4

I have since arrived home from my visit with the ghost hunters. I found that my home was in shambles, and a strange sign was on the wall. The sign read, unless you get out of the house by sundown you will die. I have decided to take heed of this warning and get out of the house. I have a strange feeling that whatever is causing the commotion must be downstairs in my basement. Acting on this, I proceeded down to take a look. It seems that there was some kind of pillar that had recently formed. The pillar was constructed of 2 gold blocks, one netherack with Herobrine's face on it, and another netherack block which was on fire. I am sure this is why Herobrine is angry. I have decided to call the ghost hunters about my discovery. I hope that we can find a way to fight Herobrine.

Day 5

I got to the ghost hunters base at 12:36 pm far before sundown. I did not know when exactly sundown was to Herobrine so I decided to get out of my house as soon as possible. I kept working on my experiment on how to fight Herobrine. I uncovered that Herobrine used to love mining for precious materials. I asked the ghost hunters if they had any gold, and they said they had a couple of ingots to spare. We would need this to set a trap for Herobrine. We decide the trap should be set at my house.

We have arrived at my house at 5:45 pm. There was an eerie green mist filling my house. I stepped inside to set the trap with the others. We set the ingots all around the house to make sure that he would be caught. Finally we went down to the basement to set the final trap, leaving as fast as possible.

Day 6

Today we have returned to find every trap sprung and the gold gone. This surprise led me to believe that Herobrine is too strong for any net or gold to trap him. I have decided to go to the library to look for a book on Herobrine.

I have returned to the base of the ghost hunters with the book. I told them that the book stated that Herobrine loved meat, diamond, and fishing. The story of Herobrine is that he was a peaceful farmer, hunter, miner, and cook. He used to mine for hours a day then return home to cook and farm. On the weekends he would go hunting with his friends in a small town in the woods. Most pretended to like him except one person - his brother. His brother hated him because Herobrine took credit for all the things his brother had done. Therefore, one day when Herobrine was mining near a lava pool, his brother shoved him in. Once the town found out that Herobrine was dead, they were pleased, and celebrated his death. The night of his death the whole town burst into flames consuming all of his so-called friends. Strange occurrences have been happening there ever since. With this information I have decided to make better traps tomorrow.

Night 6

Strange things are happening. The lights just cut out and then one of the ghost hunters disappeared in a burst of black smoke, his screaming trailing off through the night. All that was left was a redstone torch adorned on top of a sand castle. The rest of us scrambled to a small iron room that was supposed to be a panic room. We shut the door and didn't make a sound. I could hear every heartbeat, the cold damp floor on my face as I leaned down to take a look outside the room. Then suddenly loud banging was heard throughout the room. I heard computers being smashed and a wall being blown up.

Day 7

Today I woke up to find myself and the ghost hunters still in the iron room. I sneaked to the door and opened it to find the base flooded and a huge chasm where the floor should be. It was flooded to the top. After swimming to the other side I saw a pool of lava 750 blocks below, and there he was. Herobrine. He stared right at me piercing me like a diamond sword. I covered the hole with obsidian, hoping that could hold him. After that I tried to forget it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I bolted to town as fast as I could. I didn't look back but kept running until I reached town I ran past the shops and houses and strait into the woods. I ran until I got to my house. I stopped by the front door and waited, but nothing happened. I slowly opened the door and found a lava pit in the middle of the floor. That was how he was getting around. It was getting dark so I ran for the docks; I hopped in a boat, and rowed out to sea. I was alone, in the dark, with no one around for miles; luckily I had some food, blocks, tools, and weapons. It is nighttime right now and there are strange lights appearing in the windows of my house and then disappearing just as fast. Occasionally I see the shadow of a man walking around the house. I think I will try to get some sleep.

Day 8

Today I woke up and rowed back to shore to find that the boat house and dock were on fire. I frantically got out of the boat and ran up to the dock with a bucket of water and put out the fire. Just then Herobrine appeared and just stood there. I pulled out my diamond sword, ready to attack when he did the unexpected. He took an iron sword and slashed a group of vines leading to a small, sunken, dirt shack in the middle of a small clearing. I looked back at Herobrine, but he looked different. Then I realized that this must be Herobrine's brother. He motioned me toward the shack. I was reluctant to follow but something told me that whatever was inside it was important in the event of stopping Herobrine. I inched closer towards the shack when I realized that the ghost was gone. I walked through the opening in the wall and found a chest filled with stone tools and wheat. I looked around the room for some kind of journal, but all I found was a musty bed, an old chest filled with armor, and a note saying, use everything you have found here. You must defeat my brother no matter what; but first, you must go to town and get gold, obsidian, glowstone, and diamond blocks. You must build a portal to a forbidden realm and shove Herobrine in. There is an underground room with enough money to buy all these things. I looked for a door but there was nothing; I mined around and found an iron door. I busted it down and walked inside. There were chests all around the room, filled with iron, gold, and diamond. I took all of it and walked out of the shack and through the clearing and out of the woods to town. I walked to the shops and purchased all the things that he told me to, and walked back to the ghost hunters that I had forgotten. They were huddled on the ground, shaking. I slowly walked toward them but they jumped up and pointed bows and swords at my head. Once they saw it was me they lowered their weapons and just stood there, as if I wasn't there. After a couple minutes they were back to normal. I told them about my encounter with Herobrine's brother, and they said that Herobrine's brother must be trying to help us. I asked them if they would come with me to my old house to try and trap Herobrine. They said yes. We all put on iron armor, bows at the ready; we marched down the street toward my old house. We marched through the woods and stopped at my front door. My house had changed. Where the wood should have been there was netherrack, with columns of quartz, a roof of diamond, an iron door, and a base of obsidian. We didn't want to march in one by one, rather all together for a better chance of surviving. We sneaked all around the house looking for an opening. Where windows would have been there were iron bars. We finally decided that we would dig down under the house. We armed ourselves with diamond shovels and every type of potion. As we dug we had guys covering our backs just in case. Once we had hit cobblestone we knew we were almost there. As we struck the last blow, molten lava poured out of the 1 by 1 hole. We scrambled up the ladder and jumped out pouring water over the lava. We then decided to bust the door down with a TNT canon. We blasted the front door down, along with part of the wall. As we walked inside we saw him, Herobrine. We all charged shooting arrows, slashing with our swords even throwing them, but then we realized that all our arrows were on the floor, our diamond swords broken. We ran for the exit and bolted to the old base.

Day 15

After a week of hiding I have decided that unless we at least try to defeat Herobrine we would never be left alone. But when I got up and started to walk away the ghost hunters jumped up, grabbed me and asked me what I was doing. I told them that I was going to town to buy some steak so we could eat. I knew they would let me go if I said that because we were currently living in a cave in the middle of the desert, on the outskirts of town, eating fish and cactus. After they released their grip on me I bolted out of the cave, ran through town, jumped into the ocean, and swam to my old boathouse. From there I walked through the re-grown vines and into the dirt shack. I slowly walked in and hesitantly called out to Herobrine's brother asking him to tell me what to do. Then a dusty potion rolled out from under the bed and an invisible person started righting on a sign. The sign read "drink the potion and then we can talk." I did not want to drink the potion because of my fear of the possible contents within. But I knew that I would never know the answers to my questions until I drank it. So I knelt down and carefully picked the potion up. I very slowly took a small sip of the multicolored concoction. Instantly I felt very dizzy, and passed out on the floor of the shack. I lay unconscious for some time. Upon waking I was not where I was originally. I was in a temple which was glowing by the light of glowstone. The walls were made of gold, the floors of diamond, and the ceiling of emerald held up with pillars of quartz. My head still felt very strange as if I had been hit by a minecart. But I forced myself to get up and look around. As I stumbled down corridor after corridor I found an oak wood room with stone brick flooring and jungle wood furniture. There sitting in one of the chairs was Herobrine's brother. He motioned for me to sit down. This time I did not hesitate but instead took the seat across from him and looked him in the eye. I asked him why Herobrine wanted to kill me and why of all people Herobrine's brother would appear to me alone. He said that I was one of their descendents and that Herobrine wanted to kill me because I was the only one who could kill him. I told him that the entire reason I came to him was because I did not know how to even scratch Herobrine. He said that he would tell me the answer but only if I could pass a series of tests. I asked him how a test would help me defeat Herobrine, and he said that the tests would prove if I was even able to defeat him. I knew that I had to do it to save myself and all of my friends. He said that if I could drink a potion that only the chosen one could drink and not die than that would be enough proof for him. He said that the potion was on the pedestal in the back room. I got up out of my chair and with the effects of the previous potion worn off, walked out of the wooden room. I entered a room lined with bookcases and different color wool surrounding the one golden pedestal. The potion adorned on the top of the pedestal was a sky blue color with swirls of deep blue. I hesitantly picked up the potion and the hairs on my arms stood on end. I did not want to take the chance of ending up dead on the floor if I drank it, but I knew that if I did not this would all be in vain. So I drank the entire potion in one gulp and instantly my senses heightened, my entire body tingled with power, and I felt great. I walked back to the wooden room and got back into my chair. I asked what I would do next and Herobrine's brother told me that I needed to find a potion that could harm Herobrine. I went to ask him what to do next but he was gone and in his place was a shimmering portal. Guessing that this was how I would get home I jumped in and then accidentally rocketed through the dirt shack wall and into the clearing. As I got up and dusted myself off I remembered that I had told the ghost hunters I was going to get steak so I rushed back to town and into the market. There was no one in line for meat, out of breath I asked for 64 pieces of beef. The man picked up some beef and charged me 4 iron, a good price for so much beef. But when the man looked up at me there were no pupils in his eyes, they were solid white. I ran for the hills and rushed off back to the cave. When I got back the ghost hunters were waiting for me. They asked me what took so long and I told them that there was a line but that I had gotten a 64 stack of beef. They quickly dismissed the reason for me being late and ran to the furnace, popped the beef in, and stood there waiting for it to finish. I knew that I could not involve them any further in my quest to defeat Herobrine so I walked out of the cave and went to find an old friend. I walked into town and went to the minecart depot and asked for a ticket for the minecart train. I paid the clerk 40 gold to give me the best seat on the first minecart to get in to the station. The clerk took my bribe and handed me a written book with my number and seat and allowed me to go further. I walked up to the iron golem guard and gave the guard my book and he allowed me get on the minecart. I traveled through multiple towns until I got to the closest town to where my friend lived. I then got off the minecart and walked through the town. I jumped on a saddled horse and rode across the plains until I got to my friend's house. It was a simple house with wooden walls, a brick roof, nice window panes, and a deck out the back. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. In a few minutes my friend, Micah emerged from behind the door. He said hi and welcomed me in. I did not waist time with formalities and told him all about Herobrine and asked him if he could set up some secret piston doors and defenses and remote TNT cannons. He said that it would be very easy for him to do all that but he did not see the point. I told him that I needed him to also make piston walls that could be called up immediately. He said that he had a bunch of materials but that he could not go with me due to the fact that he did not have enough money to get a ticket for the train. I told him that I would provide the ticket.

Night 15

When we got back to the cave it was dark and the ghost hunters were asleep. So Micah and I started placing the redstone and sticky pistons in the mouth of the cave. We then placed iron blocks to block off the exit of the cave so that way the ghost hunters could not get out. However, we did fill dispensers inside with every type of food so they would not starve. Luckily we finished the work and got to the inn in town right before an enderman got us. At the inn we discussed ways to destroy Herobrine. I did not tell Micah about the shack because he would be more freaked out than he already was. So I told him that I did not know of any way to defeat Herobrine. He said that he was developing an underground laboratory and that if I wanted I could come with him to the finished part and experiment on things that could kill Herobrine. By the time we got there we had decided that since Herobrine was probably close to undead; potions of healing would probably hurt him. I was very tired at this point so my friend said that there was a bed in the room up stairs. The floor was covered with water but I slept anyway.

Day 16

Today I was woken up by Micah shaking me awake saying that he had found a concoction that hurt Herobrine. I asked him how he knew it would work and he said that Herobrine attacked last night and he threw a potion at him. He said Herobrine cried out with pain and disappeared in a pillar of black smoke. I told him that I would take every one of those potions that he had. Now that I had the potion I went back to the shack to talk to Herobrine's brother to see what to do next. As I walked up too the shack I remembered the hole in the wall so I patched it up and then walked inside. I grabbed the musty old potion off the floor and took a small sip, and then I hit the floor again. I woke up again in the amazing temple, but this time I did not take time to look around. I went straight to the room I had first talked to Herobrine's brother in. I walked into the room and there he sat - Herobrine's brother. I sat down across from him and he jut stared at me. I asked him what I should do next but instead he asked me my name. I told him my name and then asked him what his name was and he said his name was….Steve. This shocked me as legends state that Notch is the name of Herobrine's brother.. I asked Steve what I should do next. He said that I had to go to the ruins of Herobrine's temple and find an ancient map that would tell me the location of a chest with contents consisting of enchanted diamond armor and sword. All part of a set of armor called Herobrine's bane. Steve said that the only way to beat Herobrine was to use that armor set. He told me to not tell any one that I was leaving or where I was going and to take a saddled horse out of town instead of the minecarts. Then he dissolved into the shimmering portal again and this time, upon leaving, I did not blow a hole in the side of the wall. To make sure that I followed Steve's commands exactly I crept out of the clearing and sailed a boat out to the outskirts of town. Then I saddled up and rode to the temple. I passed through snowy biomes, extreme hills biomes, desert biomes, plain biomes, forest biomes, and the occasional mushroom biome. When I finally arrived at the ruins I was hungry and tired, so I set up camp for the night and ate some cake that I had brought with me.

Day 17

When I woke up the next morning I was able to get a better view of the temple. I noticed a distant volcano; then I discovered smooth stone covering the ground and pieces of oak wood roofing were visible sticking out of the stone. The only visible part of the temple was the very top. I was having second thoughts about going in the temple but there was no turning back. I equipped a pair of diamond boots with feather falling, torches, and a diamond sword; along with various tools. I steadily made my way up to the top of the temple. Almost slipping every so often but finally made it to the top. The temple must have been made of sandstone. I took out my pick-axe and mined out one block of the roof. I looked down into the pitch darkness of the temple and started having second thoughts about going down into its depths. I pulled out some ladders and started placing them on the wall, slowly climbing down. When I reached the bottom I felt water under my boots. I sparked a torch and placed it on a nearby sconce to get a better look. The walls of the temple consisted of chiseled sandstone and mossy cobblestone. As I walked toward the back of the temple I found the reason of the wet floor. Water was gushing through a 1 by1 hole, and cracks ran up the wall with water dripping through them. I walked back to the center of the temple and accidentally stepped on a stone pressure plate. I heard stone grinding together and I turned around and saw assorted wool turning into Herobrine's face, with redstone torches appearing everywhere. After Herobrine's face finished forming it then split into two halves opening up into a beautiful room. The room was filled with lapis lazuli, gold, iron, and diamond blocks everywhere, and adorned on top of an obsidian block, was the map. I started to walk up and grab the map, but I activated a trip wire which triggered dispensers all over the room which shot out wither skeletons. Knowing I might not stand a chance; I put on diamond armor with a diamond sword. The withers at first did not notice me but after a while they all unsheathed their stone swords and began to charge. As the first wave came I ducked letting them all lock swords with each other then parried the strike knocking all their swords on the ground. Then I spun around and struck every skeleton in the ribcage, making them shatter completely. The second wave learned from the mistake of the first and charged one by one. I blocked the first ones attack with my sword then I stabbed my sword through him. I swung my sword to the next one, but it blocked the strike easily. I jumped back right before his sword struck the ground. Thinking I was busy the other one charged me from behind. Seeing him out of the corner of my eye I was prepared. I side stepped the strike and the sword from the second wither embedded itself in the first withers skull giving me the chance to stab him in the stomach. After that they came all together. After barely dodging another strike I knew I had to think of a plan fast or I would not make it out alive. I saw a lever high above the ground and also spotted sticky pistons grabbing on to the floor. Hoping the lever was connected to the pistons I jumped off of one wither, then I grabbed hold of a ledge. I felt water from the various cracks in the walls and ceiling. I looked up but found that the lever was higher than I had originally thought. Knowing there was no way I could climb all the way up I took my pick-axe and threw it to the opposite wall hitting a small crack. As soon as the pickaxe hit the crack the crack got larger consuming the wall; bits of sandstone falling away. I heard a roar somewhat like thunder and then the wall cracked; water flowing through in torrents. The withers looked in astonishment at the wave hurtling towards them. They were swept underneath the current. Suddenly I heard the floor shudder and then it broke into pieces revealing a large swirling portal withers and water falling into it. The force of the portal and the slippery ledge was too much for me; my fingers slipping one by one. I could still see the map some how glittering even though there was no sunlight in that room. I wondered whether or not the potion that Steve had me drink would help me in this situation. I decided that I would have to jump. I placed my feet firmly on the damp stone kicking off like a kangaroo. As soon as my feet left the stone my body tensed. My vision went blurry, then everything went black. When I awoke I was in the room, the portal now behind me. Even though my legs felt like jelly I forced myself on. When I finally reached the obsidian block I could see the map clearly. Looking it over I found out that Herobrine's Bane was located under Herobrine's old house. After finding out where the armor was located, I decided to head back home to get better directions at the inn, considering the map was half scorched.

Day 18

After escaping the temple I found my camp destroyed but my horse still there. I heard rumbling and looking off in the distance I saw that the volcano was erupting. Quickly saddling my horse, so as to avoid turning my ride home into cooked equine, I rode off leaving that accursed temple behind. On the ride home I heard screaming and banging coming from somewhere nearby. Remembering that Micah and I had sealed the ghost hunters inside the cave I hurried on my way. As I traveled to the inn I realized that there was no one around. I got off my horse and headed into the inn but even inside there was no one around. I found a phone and called Micah. I asked him if I could stay at his house and if I could also use his computer. He said that I could take the spare room in the attic and could have full access of the computer in that room. As I walked out people started flowing out of the shops and houses. But where their pupils were there was nothing but solid white. Hoping the townsfolk were playing a prank on me I quickly headed toward my horse. All doubt in my mind was erased when an arrow embedded itself inside the wood post next to my head. After that the townsfolk ran at me swords drawn. I ran for my horse, jumped on and, rode off. It took a while for me to make it to Micah's house. I did finally make it; losing the mob across a fast moving stream that I passed a while back.

Day 19

As I approached the house the sun had started rising. I unsaddled my horse and walked up to my Micah's house and rang the doorbell. In a couple seconds he opened the door and welcomed me in. I apologized for not saying hi and told him about the mob and my desperate ride to his house. He told me I could go up to the room and unload. He said the room had a large chest, crafting table, and a bed. As I went up I saw the computer. I put my stuff in the chest and turned it on. As I turned it on I noticed that the computer screen was musty and there was a cobweb stretching between the edge of the monitor and the wall. I hoped the computer would even turn on much less pull up a recent map of the area. I went down stairs and asked Micah if he knew when the computer was used last. He said the last time it was used was when I came over and hooked the computer up to my repeating circuit as a controller for the circuit 5 years ago. After breakfast I told my friend that I would use the computer just awhile longer then I would not bother him anymore. I had already printed the map and stuffed it in a backpack Micah had given me to hold my stuff. In the backpack I packed: one lantern, one flint and steel, 5 netherrack perfect for a signal fire, a couple steaks, and an extra pair of diamond boots as mine where almost broken. After this I went back on the computer and looked up war planes for hire. I did not want to travel in a war plane but I wanted protection while I was in the air. I found a plane boarding in a nearby town. I printed a ticket and stuffed it in my pants pocket. As I collected my things and made sure everything was still there I turned off the computer and headed down the steps. I said goodbye to Micah and prepared to leave when he gave me a suggestion. He asked me if I remembered my old laboratory or my experiment with portal blocks. I replied saying that I remembered very well of my lab and my experiment. Micah suggested that I go back and try and develop a weapon that when shot would develop a portal to the realm Steve told me about. I said that I had already made one but I would need a sample of the portal block. I added that my lab had been shut down for almost 3 years now. My lab was a 4 story iron block tower with an experiment on every floor except for the 4th floor which was my office. Back then portals where not trusted or appreciated as most people feared them and would not go anywhere near them. The danger and fear was started by Minecratia's government. They did not want people using portals so they said that portals were evil and not to be trusted. My lab was shut down because I was secretly working with portals trying to figure out how they worked. I found a way to condense a portal to the size of gunpowder in a bullet and put it in a small pistol-like gun that only took the special type of bullets that I manufactured. When a bullet was shot it would propel out of the firing chamber and travel at the speed of sound towards a wall, floor, or ceiling. There the bullet would brake and the portal would appear. Minecratia's government soon found out about the experiment and shut my lab down to stop any up rise from the people. Afterwards they put my lab on lockdown cut the power to it and placed 20 guards around it. Micah suggested that he could make a distraction and I could turn the power on, grab anything necessary for building the gun, and leave. I said it would be risky and it would be easier if we slipped in through an air vent that was placed on the top. Micah asked me how we would get up there and I said I was working on that. I continued saying that I could slip into my office, go down to the basement, retrieve the equipment, and head out in a matter of minutes. He said it sounded like a good idea but asked what we would do if there were guards inside. To answer his question I drew a small diamond knife and then tucked it away.

Night 19

That night we dressed in black dyed leather armor and sneaked towards the tower. I had developed a cylinder shaped device that when a button was pushed it would propel the user high into midair. The best part of it was that it made no noise. We readied our cylinders - thumbs on the button. We saw about 40 guards patrolling the area. We sneaked up to the back of the lab and hit the button. We easily shot up about 16 blocks in the air. We safely arrived on the roof top and drew no attention. The air grate was locked so I had to pick it. The grate flew open and we jumped down into my office. We had to duck behind my old desk to avoid being spotted by a guard on patrol. I whispered to Micah to stay quiet as I drew my knife. I inched towards the guard making sure not to make a single noise. I closed in then and chucked the knife at his back. He crumbled to the ground before he could yell for the other guards. I motioned Micah to follow me and we traveled down each floor without anymore trouble. We went through the iron door into the obsidian room labeled portal room. As I walked through the door, an alarm sounded. Two soldiers crouching on either side of the door grabbed Micah and me. I struggled but the two soldiers were too strong for me to break free. They dragged us back to the outside. I noticed that one of the soldiers didn't have pupils - it was Herobrine. I had managed to recover my knife and drove it into where his heart should be. He looked at me and smiled. He pulled the knife out and crushed it with one hand. The other soldier apparently figured out who was helping him drag us out of the tower. His face showed that he was terrified. Herorbine punched the soldier in the stomach with one hand then disappeared right after. After recovering from the initial shock I realized I was standing in front of one of the lead government officials in Minecraftia. The person's name was David Johnson he was almost the most important person in all of Minecraftia. He did a fake applaud and congratulated me and Micah for making it this far. He talked to a guard briefly deciding what to do with us. After a while he told all the guards to escort both of us to IT. I didn't know what IT was but I was already afraid of something that IT could be… Herobrine. After awhile I found out that IT was actually an underground bedrock prison. They threw us in a cell and threw away the button. In the cell there were 2 beds, one wooden toilet, and a chest with food in it. We sat there for days trying to think up a plan.

Day 23

I finally decided that we could break the wooden toilet and use the wood to craft a button. We broke the toilet and came up with 6 wood planks. I made a crafting table, crafted the button, and placed it beside the door. I hit the button and the door opened. Micah and I rushed through the door and down the boardwalk. We avoided guard after guard until we found a maintenance ladder. We climbed down into what must have been the breaker room. There were switches all over the walls. One switch was labeled lights another labeled cell doors and a bunch of other switches I didn't bother to read. I flicked the switch labeled lights. As soon as I flicked the switch all the lights went out. I didn't want to be walking around in the dark for fear of Herobrine sneaking up on me. Micah and I climbed the ladder and ran through the prison as fast as we could. We ran past a cafeteria- which made me realize just how hungry I was, a control room, and a broom closet. After awhile we found the exit we climbed up a ladder, walked through a couple corridors, and then finally we saw sunlight. We ran towards the sun and burst into a meadow filled with red and yellow flowers. I saw a town a little ways away from here and decided that it would be worth checking out. When we arrived there we found some people who seemed to actually care what happened to us. I told the person what happened and they said that they had been trying to get David Johnson to move his prison somewhere else but he never did. We wondered several days then found the lab again.

Day 26

After that I knew which way to go. Shortly after we arrived back at Micah's house, we had to take a quick rest or we might have died. I told Micah that it was too dangerous for him to go with me anymore. He didn't seem to object to that. I remembered that I had to get a plane to fly to Herobrine's old house. I told Micah goodbye and walked out the door. I saw that it was about noon and I had plenty of time to get there, but I still did not waste time. I ran to the village and gave the captain 10 diamonds and he said that we could leave right then. I said that would be good and so we took off. I was worried the entire trip. The captain asked why I needed the plane so badly. I lied and said I was on vacation. I knew if I told him the real reason why I got this plane he would have landed immediately. We flew for a long time and nothing happened. We finally landed 500 blocks from Herobrine's house. I said goodbye to the pilot; then headed to Herobrine's. Even from 500 blocks away I could feel the evil in the air. There was nothing strong enough to radiate such power, except Herobrine. I walked slowly to his house; trying to keep from losing it. Then I saw a pair of white eyes trail me from one of the windows. I was starting to regret not bringing anyone along with me. I walked quietly making sure not to make a sound. Then I heard a door crack. I looked around but all the doors were gone. I walked inside the house only to find Steve's corpse. Herobrine must have killed Steve here that's why Steve was a ghost. I saw a basement door out of the corner of my eye; I inched forward. I looked down in the darkness and could see a faint blue light surging from somewhere in the basement. I slowly went down the basement steps, each one felt hollow and about to crack. As I reached the bottom of the steps I saw it, Herobrine's Bane. The armor glowed with a strong blue light and just being around the armor made me feel happier. It was as if Herobrine's grip of despair was being loosened by it. I rushed forward and put the armor on - boots, leggings, chestplate, and helmet. The sword was the most amazing of it all, it glowed the brightest and looked the best. As I was admiring my new armor I felt that same chill as if I was being watched by the most horrifying monster ever…Herobrine. The armor made me feel brave so this time I turned to Herobrine, finally not scared of him anymore. But apparently Herobrine had found some new armor too. His armor glowed a blood-red; red lightning coursing all around it. His sword was glowing bright red just like mine was glowing bright blue. He stared at me obviously challenging me to see what I would do next. I charged him. I ran at him so fast that even Herobrine didn't have time to react. I lunged and slashed at his face, hoping to kill him but at least for the first time, my sword left a mark. He was clearly angry now, he slashed at my knee. I jumped up just enough to dodge the blade and tried to drive my sword into his head. He knew what I was going to do before I knew. He blocked my strike and tried to stab my chest but I parried the strike and sent his blade flying towards the floor. I lunged, kicked him in the face while pulling out a small bullet that contained a portal; the portal to end this. I threw the capsule at his chest but he caught it before it could hit him. He smirked again and crushed the bullet. As soon as he did that his hand started to warp twisting and turning in ways not physically possible. His smirk turned to a face of surprise and fear. Before he vaporized completely he grabbed his sword and me. Then everything went black.

Day 27

When I awoke Herobrine was frozen as if someone poured a vat of liquid nitrogen on his head. I started to raise my blade to strike but he unfroze before I could. He used the hilt of his sword to send me tumbling backwards 20 blocks. I charged at him and kicked him in the knee and he hunched over in pain. Then I hit him square in between the eyes so hard he fell backwards about 23 blocks. Then I realized that I was the one in control now. I ran and punched him in the face then kicked him in the shin followed by a quick elbow to the chest. He was stumbling now and I actually looked at my surroundings. I was in a field; trees to my left extreme hills to the right. The sky was a dark red with swirls of purple clouds. In the field was one lone house, it looked sad, its wood was rotted, and the stone slabs leading up to it were covered with moss. While I was looking around Herobrine slashed my left arm. My arm was throbbing but the wound was already starting to heal. I slashed his chest and made a pretty big gap in his armor but didn't harm him. He kicked my sword trying to disarm me. I saw him coming and moved to the side while grabbing his leg. I threw him as hard as I could and he flew into the side of the old house. I ran towards the house as fast as I could. I jumped through the hole and barely missed a sword to the neck. Right before it hit me I ducked. It grazed part of my hair that was sticking out of my helmet. I twisted around to face him and slashed his sword arm. He dropped his sword and grabbed his arm. He started bleeding but his blood was black as night. I grabbed him by his chestplate and started rapidly punching his face over and over. I threw him to the ground and raised my sword ready to plunge it into his skull. He called out for the first time. He asked me to spare him, to let him go and he would never harm anyone again. I picked him up and put him on his feet but quickly his expression changed. He tried to disarm me but I was too quick. I impaled him before he could make another move. His expression changed to that of sorrow. But I still didn't feel bad for him. I pulled my sword out of his chesplate and walked toward the front door of the house. I looked around happy that it was finally over. I took another capsule from my pocket and threw it at the door. The door warped and swirled like Herobrine's hand and opened a gateway. Through the gateway I could see my front door. My house was normal again. Then I realized just how long this had lasted. I jumped through the portal and appeared outside my old house. That night I threw a big party for all my neighbors. And that was the end of it FINALLY.

THE END

(Or is it!)

AUTHORS NOTE: Meanwhile back at the site of the battle Herobrine awakes, his beady white eyes scanning his surroundings for any sign of life or SAMUEL RICHARDS. After finding no one there he gathers himself up and lumbers around the house looking for an exit. Searching from top to bottom he finally finds Samuels gateway. He turns to make sure no one is watching him, smirking as he jumps through the portal. After crash landing in the over world, he finds a small cave. While exploring it he finds a shimmering purple portal with an obsidian frame. Upon jumping in to the portal he lands in a fiery world covered with lava; strange creatures roaming around aimlessly. He decides to take advantage of these resources.


End file.
